Observing The Future
by The Illusionist's Wings04
Summary: Why does Max keep on seeing the same girl everywhere they go? And what happens when she finally confronts her? Much better than summary! R&R!
1. Prologue

** I got this idea when I was reading **_**The Watcher By James Howe. **_**I have no idea how this story is going to end up, so I'm taking a wing at it (no pun intended****).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gazzy, Fang, or anybody else from MR**

It all seemed like a dream.

This girl, this girl who had followed us to the end, was finally paying the price.

I had told her it was too dangerous. I told her coming with us would just bring her harm, but she didn't listen. Now we all were stuck in the middle of a field without an escape waiting for death to hit us full in the face.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I remember when we got the few chances to listen to the radio while we were on the run, you would hear stories about near death experiences where somebody fell off a balcony or nearly got hit by a truck. They all said that time seemed to slow down. There was even one man who said that when he fell, he had enough time to think if this was how Alice, from _Alice in Wonderland,_ felt when she fell down the rabbit hole.**((AN: I actually did hear this on the radio.))** Of course, I thought this whole time slowing down was complete rubbish. I had had dozens of near death experiences, and time didn't slow down then. Why would it slow down now?

But it did. I'm not sure why it did now. Maybe it was because deep, deep down I knew this was the end. There was no escape this time. Luck wasn't on our side this time.

I even saw everything in HD. The Erasers' fur bristling, and the sun hitting it at an angle that gave the Erasers the look of avenging angels, even if they were very wolfish and not very beautiful angels. The look of pure horror on Angel's face. I knew she didn't mean for her plan to end up this way. We were supposed to find Jeb, get the truth out of him, and be on our merry way. Dying was not on the agenda.

I still don't get it. How the whitecoats could stand doing this to innocent children. Did they enjoy the looks of pain and sadness on our faces? Did they enjoy chasing us like prey and trapping us? I guess I'll never get it.

I could feel Nia's gaze on me. I looked at her and immediately wished I hadn't. There was so much trust in it that I almost wanted to burst into tears. But I didn't. I looked at her and shook my head slightly. We were stuck. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her. Her face showed shock, anger, sadness, but most hope was gone. Then, suddenly, an emotionless mask slid over her face like a wave. At one point one, one half of her face was impassive, while the other half was filled with grief, but soon enough her whole face was blank.

I felt a tug on my arm, and when I turned I saw Gazzy's face. "What's happening?" he whimpered to me. I looked up at Fang for some help. What was I supposed to tell Gazzy? That the impending doom that we had eluded for so long had finally caught up with us? That our 'retirement' was coming? But Fang's look told me all.

"Gazzy, just stay behind me. Don't go anywhere else." I looked at everyone and said a little louder, "everyone just stay behind me."

Don't ask me how I had enough time to say all this. It just seemed to work out.

I turned toward the beasts.

Opened my arms to shield everyone behind me.

And closed my eyes.

**All right, I just want to make it clear that this is not just some dark, depressing story. There is more in the story than just this. I just wanted some hard core drama in the prologue. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

The lights of New York flashed down on me as I walked down the street, alone. I had told the flock to stay behind, in hopes that the quiet without the flock would help me think. Of course, it wasn't quiet at all here on the streets of New York. But it was a different quiet. Instead of hearing Nudge yelling at Gazzy for blowing up her favorite shoes or hearing again and again how Dylan was my perfect other half, all I heard was the parties and people laughing. Much better.

I suppose you have no idea what I'm talking about. I, Max, the leader, and my flock of merry mutants, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, are escaped hybrids from a place called the School. A few months ago, Dylan joined the group. I guess being a 9 month old clone didn't give you much time to learn how to be smooth with ladies, because instead of flirting a bit, he went right out with a reputation scaring bomb. He supposedly was my perfect other half.

Don't get me wrong, he's a total heartthrob. Even magazine cover worthy. Aqua eyes, silky looking blond hair, and not to mention an awesome six pack. But he just isn't Fang.

God. Fang. After years of him being my best friend and right wing man, we finally officially got to together. I'll admit, I ran for the first few months. I've always been paranoid about everything, so laying down my emotions for all to see was like trusting an Eraser to watch my back. But after a few different situations where I ended up running away from Fang, teenage hormones overruled and I accepted my feelings.

Then Dylan came along and messed up everything. Not just Fang and I's new found relationship, but my flock, which just made me madder at him. First it was Angel. The sweet, innocent, mind reading, 7 year old that I took care of like my own daughter. Even before Dylan came along, she was starting to become unstable. I always found it ironic that when she spent months trying to get Fang and I together, and then suddenly turned on me and said 'Nope, no Fangy for you! Dylan here is your perfect other half!' Then she went on Doctor Psycho's side.

Iggy followed and with him went the rest of the flock. He was set with the notion that I was to wrapped up with Fang to pay any attention to the rest of them. So, instead of rationally talking it out, the flock voted me out. Me, the girl who had led them away from so many bad situations. It tore me apart. I probably wouldn't have survived for long if Fang hadn't followed me.

Eventually, the flock and I met back up. Of course, Angel held me at gunpoint, but it all was straightened out. More likely, Angel mind controlled me to forgive her, but there wasn't much I could do.

Soon after, Fang was captured and almost ended up dying. That was probably the first time how I realized how hard it really would be to lose him. Fortunately, a nifty adrenaline rush brought him back to life and all seemed well. But is that ever true in my life? False.

Dylan told us all that Fang being with the flock put everyone else in danger. Why? A few weeks back, Angel had made her awe aspiring prediction. Fang would be the first to die.

Now, there are two really freakin' creepy parts about that. Actually, slash that. Three. Number One: Anyone wonder how Angel even made this prediction? Number Two: Notice the exclamation on _first_? Fang will be the _first _to die? That means more people will die. There will be a second, a third, and onward. Number Three is not as creepy as sad. Wanna' guess what it is? Fang decided to leave because of a seven year old's guess on the future.

That's right. When we came back from Total and Akila's wedding, all we found left of Fang was most of the closet full of his clothes, furniture, his laptop, and a bunch of other knick knacks. And The Letter. A letter filled with all the emotions for me that Fang has ever held back. After finding out that Fang was gone, I collapsed. Literally. I shut myself in my room and just lay on the bed, crying my eyes. Iggy brought me food, but I still wouldn't eat for weeks. Eventually, the flock realized I didn't really care about my health, and they forced me to eat.

Nudge was the one who really brought me to my senses. After two months of groveling in my own misery, Nudge forced me to the one place that always cheered me up. The Mall. While she skipped around, and went on and on and on and on about the latest fashions, I lagged behind. Strangely enough, though, it cheered me up. I guess it was her own way of telling me that things would go back to normal eventually.

Now, two years later, it had. The flock and I have traveled around, looking for new mutants and Itex's. It was a pretty smooth ride. Any expenses I pay with the credit card I have, any Flyboys we run into can be blown up by Gazzy and Iggy, and any one we don't trust can interrogated by Dusk.

Yes, Dusk, our 15 year old interrogator. Somehow Dusk can get the truth out of anybody. Nobody knows how, but with those piercing silver eyes staring at you, it's hard to not crack under the pressure. We found her in a School in Brazil, or more rather, she found us. When we were searching the School before I would send Gazzy the signal to drop the bomb, she barreled right into me while running from some guards. After a rushed version about the flock being told to her, she decided to join us. She never told us how she ended up there but nobody questioned it. We all knew it wasn't easy to talk about.

Now, a year later, I got a message from the Voice to come back to New York. Too bad the Voice didn't mention why. It would be pretty useful in this situation.

I turned down an alley, deciding to start back the hotel the flock and I were staying at. The alley was filled with garbage bags and I constantly had to step over some rotten smelling bag. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello?" I said cautiously. My body automatically shifted into a position easier to protect myself with. "Is anybody there?" I didn't expect anyone to answer. It's in Kidnapping and Mugging 101. _Never answer victim's silly questions. If you answer, it shows just how much more of an idiot you are. _Smart writer.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. Before I even registered what was happening to me, another hand covered my mouth before I could cry out. Something was forced into the hand behind my back. Then, in a blink of an eye, it was all over. All hands let go of me. I whipped around to face my attacker, but nobody was there.

I clenched my fists, feeling stupid for letting whoever it was go. A crinkling sound came from my hand. I uncurled my hand and in the middle of my palm a balled up piece of paper lay. I picked it up and slowly unfolded it. Four roughly scrawled words were written on it. I read them slowly.

_It's not over yet._


	3. Chapter 2

The hotel door banged behind me after I slammed it closed behind me. I stomped through the short hallway of the suite to find the flock. I found them lounging around the glass coffee table, playing some card game that looked like poker. With a quick glance around it looked like Angel was winning yet again. Seeing me stomp in, the whole flock froze, worried I was going to lash out on them. Gazzy looked slightly guilty, and I saw I smirk on Iggy's face. Dusk just looked coolly at me. She had joined the pyros after she threw a bomb at the School she was stuck in for most of her life. God, what were they up to now? Luckily, they weren't the ones who were getting the angry Max released on them this time.

"Angel!" I growled. "Can you explain this?" I shoved the piece of paper in her face, not caring if I had hurt her feelings. She was the one who hadn't mentioned _he _was here.

Angel looked up at me innocently. Her styled blond curls reflected the dim light from lamp, giving her an even more angelic look. "What's wrong?"

"What's this look like?" I snarled. I know I seemed to be going way past the line. What could have little innocent 9 year old Angel have done? A lot.

Iggy leaned over the table and snatched the paper out of my hand. He read the words silently. "What's so amazing about this?" he said airily. "We've seen these types of things before. I guess it's time to go back into the saving-the-world business." He rolled his eyes at me. "Why are you freaking out?"

For all you non newcomers who know that Iggy can't read _anything_ because he's blind, I'll tell you what happened. We had all been getting new powers over the last few years, though not as many for Angel. Actually, most of us had caught up on her with the powers. Gazzy was still behind, but it didn't really matter to him. As long as he had his wacky digestive system and hands to build bombs, he was fine. Anywho, about a year ago Iggy's power to feel colors start to become more powerful. He was seeing colors, which pretty much gave him his sight back. After he had explained it, it sounded like he didn't quite see like the rest of us. But we were all happy for him. And now back to the present.

Silly, silly, Iggy. He just didn't get it. I sighed, feeling a little bit of the negative energy go out with it. "Iggy," I said quietly, "look at the words." I could recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was written with the hand that had broken my heart. And, wow, was I getting cheesy. Could one note do this to me? I felt like some stupid school girl, freaking out over some guy breaking up with me over text.

He looked over the words. After a few moments of looking closely at it, he _again _rolled his eyes at me. "Max, it's probably just Jeb with another death wish. Nothing to worry about. We can hunt him down tomorrow."

"Iggy…, that's not it." I looked at him directly in the eyes. Iggy and I had gotten pretty close over the few years. We almost had the whole eye conversation perfected.

A few seconds later, he finally realized was I was trying to tell him. He gave the paper a quick glance to confirm what I thought. "That jerk," he muttered. "After all these years he thought he could just come back?"

My eyes filled with tears. I angrily wiped them away. I wasn't going to let that idiot bring me to tears again. He didn't deserve me. He had left. He had chosen some mission over me. Why should I cry over him? I'm the great, indestructible, unbeatable Max. He doesn't deserve my tears. But no matter how many times I had told myself this, the tears started falling down my cheeks. I had never fully healed from him leaving. I had just patched my heart up, like a leak in the ceiling in the sealing that someone kept on saying they would fix, but never did.

When Iggy saw my tears, he got up and hugged me. My arms wrapped around him, and I started sobbing in his sleeve. I felt bad for getting his shirt dirty, but he didn't seem to care. He just rubbed my back, murmuring something that I couldn't hear.

If the rest of the flock had been confused before, I hadn't noticed. But when I looked over Iggy's shoulder, I saw that they had no idea whatsoever of what was going on. More than ever, they seemed even more awestruck by me crying. And Nudge was glaring at me for some unknown reason. But Dusk had picked up on what brought on all the flock drama. She had picked the little piece of paper and was studying it carefully. Everyone gathered around her, fighting to get a look.

My sobbing subsided after a while. Iggy unlatched my arms and took my hand. He led me towards the cream colored couch and I fell in to it, grateful for something to sit on. Iggy was still muttering in some foreign language.

"I don't get it," Nudge declared after a moment. "What's wrong, Max?" She walked over and hugged me, attempting to give me some comfort. I squeezed her hand, silently telling her that I was thankful for her and the pause on the Nudge Channel. She gave me a small smile. "Seriously, though, what's wrong?" she asked.

Iggy motioned her over and whispered something in her ear.

"What!" she squealed, looking like a deer in the headlights. "It's-." At this moment Iggy hand smacked into her mouth. He glared at her. "Ohh, right. Never mind. Forget I said anything." As you can see, the flock takes all this in quite well. It almost felt like they were thinking this was all a joke. I guess they had gotten over _him_ leaving. Or this was just their way of coping.

When Nudge said what she did, everyone seemed to get was going on. Gazzy sent an apologetic look my way. Dusk gave me a sad smile, but through her usual emotionless mask I caught something else. Shame, maybe? Remorse? But it disappeared before I got a good look. I'm guessing you're wondering how she knew about _him. _Because I wouldn't even speak of the jerk, Angel told her while Nudge dragged me off on a shopping trip. Needless to say, I felt just as bad as I would have felt if I had told Dusk what happened.

I could feel the pain passing and under it was annoyance. I rose unsteadily to my feet and marched toward Angel. "You knew he was here, didn't you?" I frowned at her. "Why didn't you tell me-I mean us?"

Angel looked knowingly at me. She patted my hand and I pulled away sharply. It was like she was trying to make me feel smaller, and make it seem like I was the child. "Max, I can't read all the minds in New York. I'm actually trying to tune it out. It gives me a headache," she said calmly.

"I don't think that's true," I told her. For all I knew, she had been talking to him through her mind for the last half an hour. Maybe they had been in contact for the last two years. Though I had to admit that was farfetched.

Unfortunately, before I could question her, Gazzy's brotherly instincts kicked in. "Just lay off, Max," Gazzy said to me. He stood protectively beside his sister. "You can't blame Angel for everything."

"I never have."

Gazzy just shook his head sadly. "Look, I get your mad at Fang and all, but you can't take it out on Angel. Just chill."

I started shaking as he mentioned him. "Just chill?" I growled. "Just chill?" Was everyone against me? God, you snap at one person and suddenly everyone's against you.

Knowing me, Iggy automatically jumped up. "Settle down both of you," Iggy said hastily. He looked at me pleadingly. "Why don't you go somewhere else," he told me, sighing. "I want to talk to the rest of the flock."

I looked at him, and for a moment I felt helpless. Why did _he_ have to contact us now? Why couldn't the jerk just wait for 18 more years!

I motioned toward the flock. "Go ahead."

"I meant alone," he ordered me. I glared at him for the tone, but reluctantly opened the sliding glass door to the balcony. Not caring about any watching pedestrians, I climbed over the metal fence blocking the edge and turned around to face the flock. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Hey, I was. So sue me. I raised my arm and wiggled my fingers in farewell. "See ya'," I said cheerfully, letting go of the cool metal. Falling into the cool night, I let myself go for a few moments before I spread my _wings_.

**All right, I know this is a pretty bad ending. I was going to have more written, but sense I haven't posted in a loooooong time, I just decided to end it early. R&R! King Squirrel says to!**


	4. Auuthor's Note

**Hey peeps! All right, I know I haven't posted in a long time, and I hate author's notes, but a few things have come up that are more . To add to all that, my computer fried, and I lost **_**everything**_**. My next chapter, my stories, pictures. So I'll try to post soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. For all I know, my Franken-computer I possess now may fry at anytime, so…yep. Sorry for the wait!**


	5. Movies

**Hey readers!**

**So, I'm trying to keep up on all books being turned into movies. As far as I can tell, the only books I've read that are being made into movies are as followed. All this info is from IMDb and I don't own any of these movies, of course, or else I would probably be rich and famous.**

**The Mortal Instruments**

**Scott Charles Stewart is directing and Jessica Postigo is in charge of screenplay.**

**Clary Fray is being played by no other than Lily Collins. If anybody has ever seen The Blind Side, she was the sister, Cullens.**

**Alex Pettyfer is playing Jace. He's staring in latest movie, I Am Number Four.**

**Gaspard Ulliel is going to be playing Alec Lightwood. I'm guessing he's French because of the movies he's been in and his name.**

**And lastly, rumored to be playing Magnus Bane is Darren Criss. For all you Gleeks out there (which I mean no offense. I love Glee!) He plays Blaine.**

**The Hunger Games**

**Gary Ross is directing and Billy Ray is screenplay.**

**First off, rumored to play Katniss is Chloe Moretz. She is playing Isabelle in Hugo Cabret, which is coming out in 2011. She was Angie Steadman in Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

**Gabriel Liotta is playing Peeta Mellark. He's been in a few episodes of Law & Order, Big Time Rush, and a few others.**

**Maximum Ride**

**There's no update on actors, hence it coming out in 2013. Catherine Hardwicke is directing, which in my opinion, I'm worried about because I wasn't a big fan of the Twilight Saga movies (from critique's point of view) , but hopefully she'll do a good job. Luckily, James Patterson is writer, and also Mark Fergus.**

**The Maze Runner**

**This amazing series is being directed also by Catherine Hardwicke and comes out in 2013. James Dashner and Noah Oppenheim are in charge of screenplay.**

**That's all I have now, but I'll try to keep you updated! And, yes, I will update soon. The chapters almost done.**


End file.
